Luke's Lover
by stratfordluke
Summary: Story about a girl who becomes best friends with the Janoskians, then starts dating Luke. *rated T for language*


**-Chapter 1-**

It all started when me (Kate), my two sisters and my parents moved to Melbourne, Australia when I was 15. My sister, Sara, was 16 and my other sister, Gracie, was 18. We had found a nice quiet house and it was very peaceful until these five pranksters started driving us insane. We had later found out that these boys were YouTube stars, and called themselves "The Janoskians."

When school started up again (I was going into tenth grade), I had realized that the Janoskians went to the same school as me. "Oh great," I said to myself sarcastically, "this will be fun."

So it turns out I had almost all my classes with at least one of the Janoskians. Eventually I learned their names: Jai, Luke, Beau, Daniel, and James. Jai and Luke are my same age, and since I am in advanced classes, I had some classes with Beau since he is older.

I hadn't made any friends since school started, so I sat alone at lunch.

"Hey," Jai said as he sat down across from me at my table. "These jerks stole our table... Can me and my friends sit here?"

"Sure, why not?" I said, agitated. I liked sitting alone. But he was kinda cute.

After about five minutes, all the boys had come and sat down with me. They had their own conversations while I sat there peacefully eating my lunch. I mean, they didn't completely ignore me. They asked me what my name was, how they recognized me from class, blah blah blah.

After that first lunch, they sat at my table every day. They would ask me more and more questions about me every day, and every now and then I would get involved in some of their conversations.

After a few months, and I would call these guys my best friends. I laughed with them, played pranks with them, and I even went over to their houses every other day.

**-Chapter 2-**

I am 18 now, and my other best friends include James's girlfriend Veronica Bravo and Jai's girlfriend Ariana Grande. Luke did have a girlfriend, Emily, and he met her in Melbourne and I didn't like her at all. She hated the fact that I was one of Luke's best friends, and she got jealous very easily.

"So how are the boys?" my mom asked after I got home from school.

"Fine," I said. "They just got home from the tour, so they are pretty exhausted. But fine."

"Good." My mom said back.

I had just gotten the Brooks house and we were about to watch a movie, but Luke was in his room and we were waiting for him to come down. I was sitting next to Jai, and he had his arm around my shoulder like the thing a best friend would do.

"You reckon he'll come down for us?" James said to Beau.

"I dunno, he has been in there all fucking day," Beau replied.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We think Emily dumped him," Jai said.

"What? Why?"

They all shrugged.

"I think it's because they had been away for so long because of the tour." Skip said.

"Yeah," they all agreed.

I stood up. "I'm going to go talk to him." I ran upstairs and knocked on his door gently.

"Luke?" I said quietly.

"Come in," he said. I walked inside.

He was on the bed he shares with Jai, laying on the top bunk, staring at his phone, probably waiting for a text or call back. I crawled up onto his bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Emily broke up with me… She said she just didn't want to be with me anymore. I don't know what I did." He didn't sound convincing.

I made him sit up. I scooted over to him and started rubbing his back gently. "I'm sorry," I said. "You really loved her." He nodded. I hopped off his bed and said, "C'mon, everybody is waiting for us downstairs. Let's just forget about Emily and go have fun, okay?"

"Okay," Luke said with a faint smile.

Luke and I went back downstairs. I sat next to Jai again, and Luke sat next to Beau. Nobody asked about anything that had happened.

After our first movie, we decided that we wanted to do a movie marathon tonight so we put in another movie. By the end of our third movie, it was 1:00am and I had fallen asleep.

**-Chapter 3: in Luke's point of view-**

After Kate fell asleep, we lay her down on the couch without waking her up. Then us boys sat on the floor and talked until we got tired. I wasn't really paying attention to any of the conversations... I was too busy thinking about Kate. Yeah sure she was one of my best friends, but she had never been that close to me before. She had always been closest to Jai and farthest away from me. I admit it was kind of weird for her to be so supportive. She never did like Emily, and I'm so used to Jai being close to her that I haven't really ever had alone time with her and now I realize why Jai considers her his best friend. And nobody knows this, but I've kind of been in love with her for 3 years. She had always had a crush on Jai, so I just let it go. But tonight, everything changed. Falling in love with Kate was like falling asleep. Slowly at first, and then suddenly all at once.

James snapped his fingers in my face. "What are you thinking about?"

They all looked at me. "Nothing," I said.

"Don't lie to us, Luke. You were totally just staring off into space."

"Fine. I was thinking about… um, Emily." I lied.

Jai laughed. "You were totally staring at Kate. What happened with you two up there?"

"Nothing. We just talked."

They just stared at me.

"I'm serious!" I yelled.

Kate woke up. "What's going on?" she said groggily.

"Nothing." I said almost instantly. I got up and walked away.

I heard someone running after me. "Oi! Wait up!" Jai called.

I stopped in my tracks. "What?" I said, almost mad. I turned around.

"Luke, you're my twin brother. I've seen you this way before. You're in love."

My face turned red. "I just broke up with my girlfriend from a 9 month relationship. I'm not in love."

Jai raised his eyebrows. "I see the way you look at her. You've been looking at her like that since we met her, for fucks sake."

I said nothing.

"Emily didn't break up with you did she?"

I shook my head.

"Luke, just tell her how you feel. I know Kate like I've known her my whole life. She really cares about you no matter how close you are to her. If you're really in love with her, tell her."

It's amazing how well he can read my mind. It's true, Emily didn't break up with me, I broke up with her. It's also true that I have been in love with Kate ever since the first day we got to know each other. And yeah, I was the one who suggested sitting with her at lunch.

**-Chapter 4: back in Kate's point of view, a month later-**

In two days, I was graduating from High School. I would be going to college, starting a new life. I was both depressed and excited about it.

Ever since that one day when Luke and Emily broke up, him and Jai have been acting weird around me. Even fans on Twitter are worried and have realized something's up.

Skip called me later that day asking me if I can come over to the Jai, Luke and Beau's house. I said I would be right over. Once I got there, the boys said they were doing a livestream. The asked me to be in it, and with some persuading, I said yes.

"What's up with Luke lately? Is he okay?" Jai read aloud after they said they would answer a few questions. He immediately looked at Luke and he then came into view on the screen.

"Everything is okay with me guys. No worries." Luke smiled into the camera.

"Okay, that's it." Jai said. "Hey guys, Luke is having a hard time asking out a girl that he's been in love with for years. Tell him that he shouldn't be a pussy and just do it already!"

After that, comments came in so fast that none of us could keep up with them. I was so utterly confused, but the boys all seemed like they knew what was going on. I grabbed Beau and dragged him into another room.

"What the hell is going on?" I said angrily.

He tried to keep a straight face. "You don't know, do you?"

I looked confused. Beau laughed.

"He'll do it eventually, just go along with it." He walked off and I followed him back into the room with the boys.

After the livestream was done, we decided to watch a movie. We all sat on the couch, and I sat next to Jai like usual. Surprisingly, Luke sat on the other side of me. He never does that.

About halfway through the movie, Luke scooted closer to me so we were touching. He smirked.

**-Chapter 5-**

I woke up the next morning and said to myself, "I'm graduating tomorrow." then smiled. I said it over and over again. I ran downstairs and shared my excitement with my family.

"You know, Luke called this morning." My sister Sara said.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He was just wondering how you were doing and if you were busy. Just checking in, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess." I replied. And that was the end of that.

**-Chapter 6-**

Graduation Day.

I woke up that morning feel so energized and excited. I was finally going to graduate.

_**-After the graduation ceremony-**_

I was taking pictures outside with my family. You know the usual thing to do after graduation. But of course, the boys had to come out and make things interesting. They had confetti guns that were being fired everywhere, and Jai was holding up a "Congrats, Grad!" sign the size of Jupiter. My parents weren't too happy about it, but my sisters and I were laughing our lungs out.

"I love you guys," I said after things had calmed down. They came in and hugged me all at once and I thought I was going to be squished to death.

After we all ate dinner (the boys joined us), I changed into sweats and headed over to the Brooks house. They all changed into casual clothes, Jai wearing a beanie and Luke and Beau wearing snapbacks like usual. We celebrated with some alcohol and just hanging around, nothing too special. Gina said I wasn't allowed to let any of the boys get drunk tonight, so once they started getting tipsy, I decided to take the alcohol away and we just chilled on the couch from then on. Luke sat next to me before Jai could even make it over to the couch so he sat next to James.

We decided to play Truth or Dare.

The first person to go was Luke and he chose Dare (of course). All the boys debated for a few seconds, and then finally Daniel said, "I dare you kiss the girl you love." And just like that, it hit me. I looked at Luke and his face was like a tomato. He leaned in and kissed me. All the boys started chanting, clearly excited and thrilled. Luke covered our faces with his snapback, never breaking our lips apart. After what felt like hours, he pulled away. I thought he was going to curl up in a ball and die of embarrassment. I don't think I've ever blushed so hard in my life. After that, Luke and I were dating.

**-Chapter 7-**

It had been a week since my graduation and a week since I started dating Luke. The boys and my family were the only ones who knew about us, but fans on Twitter were getting suspicious.

Later that day, I got a letter from the University of Kansas saying that I had been accepted to their school. It had always been my dream to go to school back in America, and now I was accepted! I had to go see the boys and tell them that I was- wait… I can't do that... It would break their hearts for me to say that I'm going to be living in America for the next four years of my life, only coming back in the summers. Especially Luke… but I HAVE to tell them. So I went over anyway.

When I got there, they were in a middle of a livestream that the fans requested. When Luke saw me his face immediately brightened up. He ran over to me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and spun me around. After he set me down, we kissed and then we both joined the livestream.

"Okay guys if you want to ask us questions, send them to us through Twitter."

What a surprise, basically all the questions were about 'Kake', apparently our ship name.

"You guys wanna answer this?" James asked.

Luke looked at me and I smiled. "Yes, it's true. Luke and I are dating." He kissed my cheek.

**-Chapter 8-**

That next morning, the boys had an interview to go to and Luke asked me if I could come and I did.

I didn't think there would be so many fans outside the interview building. I swear to God, I thought I was going to die. I was getting bombarded with so many questions about Luke and was asked to sign so many things and I had so many gifts to give to the boys. Once I got out safely and the boys finished saying hi to the fans, we all went inside together. They sat up with the interviewer, and I sat behind the cameraman.

"Hey guys, today I'm here with the Janoskians!" the interviewer started. "So let's start off with how your #notaboyband tour went. How was the experience for you guys?"

"I personally loved the experience we had in Sweden. The girls there are just so amazing, we would love to go back there again someday." Daniel answered.

"So I saw a lot of girls outside…" the interviewer began.

James grabbed the microphone. "Yeah, our fanbase is definitely made up of a lot of girls, we see very few guys…" Beau grabbed the microphone.

"But we most definitely don't have a problem with the girls." The interviewer laughed.

"So what's it like to be able to put anything out there and have so many fans to support you and spend money on you?"

Beau answered again. "It's amazing. We started off as YouTube pranksters and we never dreamed of such great achievements."

"What's your next video going to be?"

"Well, we can't tell you yet but it has been recorded and will be released soon." Jai answered.

"Alright enough with these questions. Let's get to the answer that everybody wants to know." The interviewer started. "How did 'Kake' start and how's it going between you two?" All the boys laughed except Luke, who blushed.

"Well, we had known each other for a few years and eventually I had the guts to ask her out. She's actually here with me today." Luke hinted for me to come out. I was extremely nervous, I had never been on an interview before, but I walked over and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

The boys and the interviewer all jokingly said "Awww," and I blushed.

**-Chapter 9: in Luke's point of view-**

It was the day after the interview was released on YouTube, and I was just outside Kate's house, about to go in when I saw that her older sister, Gracie was pulling up into the driveway, apparently coming home from college. I walked over to her.

"Luke! How are you?" She gave me a big, tight hug. I hugged her back.

"I'm fine. About to go see Kate, actually." She smiled at that. We walked inside together. I watched the whole family welcome Gracie back home, and then I saw Kate. She ran over to me and kissed me.

"Hi, sweetheart," I said gently.

"C'mon, I need to tell you something." She said, dragging me up to her room.

-Chapter 10-

I closed her door behind us.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Sit down," she said. I sat down on her bed.

"So I don't really know how to tell you this… But I got accepted to Kansas University and I'm leaving in a week." She looked at me, with a nervous expression on her face.

I couldn't believe it. Kansas University? And she's just now telling me this? A WEEK before she leaves? I didn't want to get into a fight with her, so I just nodded, looking down at the floor. She sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier… I just didn't want to hurt you."

"It's okay," I lied.

**-Chapter 10: back in Kate's point of view-**

A few days later, we went to go get a smoothie, and about 15 fans followed us. They were bugging Luke more than they were bugging me, and to be honest, I got a little jealous when some of them asked Luke if he could kiss their cheek for their picture. Eventually they all got what they wanted and we politely asked them to leave us alone, which they did.

All of a sudden, Luke asked, "Why are you going to college in America? Why can't you stay here?"

"Luke…"

"Listen, I know it's your dream and all, but can't you just stay here with us?"

"I wish it was that easy. I've already been accepted. I can't change my mind four days before I leave."

He didn't say anything, just stared at the counter. I held his hand.

"It's gonna be fine, Luke. We will be able to talk all the time. And you can visit anytime you want."

He nodded, still looking down at the counter.

"Hey," I said

He looked up.

I smiled. "I love you." I said, and then kissed him.

**-Chapter 11-**

I slept over at Luke's the night before I left. When I woke up, I just lay there, with my head on his chest, listening to his breaths. I eventually got up and wrote him a goodbye note. I don't think I would be able to say it his face. I put it under his phone, kissed his forehead, and headed out to the airport.

I think I cried the whole way there. I just still can't believe that I'm leaving those five idiots that I call my best friends.

I was just about to get on the plane when I heard a familiar voice screaming "WAIT! WAIT!" I turned around to see Luke pushing past people, eventually getting over to me. He was out of breath.

"Luke, what the hell are you doing here?!" I said, kind of angrily.

"I can't let you go," He said, grabbing both of my hands. "I need you."

"Luke… I have to."

"No, you don't. Please. You can go to school here. I-I'll pay for it a-and you can stay at home and we can see each other every day and-"

I kissed him passionately to shut him up. He immediately relaxed. I pulled away, and said, "I'll stay here." The smile on his face was so big I thought that his mouth would fall off.

_**The End**_


End file.
